For Real
by Artemis- The Silver Reaper
Summary: What's a kid to do when he's suddenly thrown back in time to a world he believed to be a fairy tale. Join Atlas Anderson as he walks through the world of Harry Potter, but not everything is as it seems. (This is only a preview of what's to come for this story, and its also a tad AU)


**For Real**

_**Prologue/Chapter 1**_

God, life is boring when all you have to entertain yourself are books and people you don't like. But who am I to complain, according to my "friends" and my "parents" I'm merely a drama queen, who doesn't know how to have fun. Well, if you ask me I don't honestly care about what they think because they're just a bunch of liars.

They think I don't know. They think I can't see what they really are. I see them for the monsters they are. My so called friends get paid to be my friends, and my parents aren't even my real parents. I look nothing like them. They both have brown hair, mines a dirty blond. My mom has brown eyes while my dad has blue eyes; I have emerald green eyes.

Sometimes I wish they would be at least a little truthful with me, but they never are, no matter what I do. I hate it.

I'm walking home from school one day when suddenly my world changed. Not in the sudden epiphany sense, more like in the 'Holy crap! I can't move!' sense. That was only the start of it too. After trying desperately to move my legs, I had the rapid feeling of falling. Then I realized that I was falling, but not to the concert sidewalk.

I was falling towards a forest floor, which is strange because I live nowhere near any forests. The sudden impact with the dirt covered ground wasn't the only thing to leave me breathless and confused; the other thing was the sound of voices specking in British accents.

Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I could have sworn I heard someone shout a spell from _Harry Potter_.

. . .

I awaken in a small bed under white sheets in a place that looks eerily like the hospital wing from the _Harry Potter_ movies. Okay, so either I've been thrown into another dimension, or the wizarding world does actually exist and the books are based on fact. I'm not sure if I should be exited or freaked out right now. I'll process it later.

I sit up letting the white sheets fall around my waist. As I look around, I noticed my messenger bag on a little table near the bed, with my glasses out, which is odd because I don't usually wear them. The next thing I notice is that I'm still in my clothes from this morning, black jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, so that means I've been sleeping in my jeans. I hate doing that it's so uncomfortable. At least no one undressed me that would have been creepy.

I sit and wait, wondering when and if something will happen. I don't have to wait long because I can magical hear people coming towards my bed.

"Albus, what are we going to do with the boy? The students have started asking questions," from the tone of voice I'd say that was Professor McGonagall. She sounds agitated. I quickly hide under the blankets, making sure to be quiet. _Wait a minute, why am I hiding? _I'mstill not sure what to make of this.

I hear Dumbledore's steps stop in front of the bed, and the sound of a chair squeaking under someone's weight. _There was a chair there?_

"My boy stop pretending, and come out of there," he chuckles, patting my arm. _He's good. _I reluctantly sit back up and lean back onto the pillows. _Okay, I'm in the past sometime before Harry's sixth year or his sixth year. It's so hard to tell. _I quickly glance up at Dumbledore then go back to starring at the sheets.

I hear him chuckle again, "There's no need to be shy." _Easy for him say, _"Now, would you care to explain how you ended up outside the forbidden forest, and who you are?" I'm facing the bed, but I swear I can feel that twinkle in his eyes.

I sigh, "I can honestly say I have no idea how I caught here." My face isn't pointed up, so he might or might not seem worried. I here McGonagall muttered something about me not telling the truth. That's rude to assume that I am lying.

"I see, but that doesn't tell me who you are," he chuckles, again. _Does he think this is a joke? 'Cause if he laughs one more time I will kick him. _I move from starring at the bed to crossing my arms and glaring at the wall in front of me.

"Well, if you must know. I'm Atlas Anderson, and I'm 16 years old," I say in my best Malfoy impression, "You happy now?" I glare at him for five seconds before going back to glaring at the wall.

He smiles, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Atlas. Where are you from?" I feel like he's talking to me like I'm a little kid. How come the book always said he talked grandfatherly when all I'm getting from him is 'that amused parent who doesn't believe you'? This is getting annoying.

"It's more like when I'm from 'cause I know for a fact you're not exactly alive in my time," I almost snarl. _Can he go away now?_ I glance back at him to see a look of surprise decorating his old face. Never thought I'd see that. Hell, I didn't even know he could make that face.

He blinks, "What time are you from, and do you have any proof of this?" now, he's all serious. Jeez he acts like I'm going to kill someone. Although in this time period I wouldn't be surprised. If he wants proof of my time, I guess I should bring out my favorite piece of technology that I'm allowed to have.

I reach over to my messenger bag and from its many pockets-the front one-and pull out my I-Phone, "I'm from the year 2015, and this is a piece of muggle tech that allows me to listen to music and call people." Holding my I-phone I try to turn it on, but it flickers once and turns itself off. I was hoping that the whole thing about how technology doesn't work at Hogwarts wasn't real.

"I see," Dumbledore mumbles, "Do you happen to know if you have any family in this time at Hogwarts?" My eye twitches. _He can't be serious can he? Putting me with people from the past, doesn't he know how dangerous that is? I've seen Back to The Future! I know how it goes!_

"No I don't. I was adopted," I say trying not to yell at the headmaster. I don't want to go to people who carelessly abandoned me! I've had enough disappointment in my life already. I hear him hum in thought before he gets up slowly and walks away with McGonagall fallowing. _Where the hell is he going?_ I uncross my arms, and look in the direction they left in to see nothing more but beds and a couple of cabinets. _Where the hell did they go?!_ This magic thing's getting a little annoying.

I'm waiting for about 10 minutes (feels like an hour) when I hear someone coming. I lean forward to see who it is only for it to be Professor Dumbledore and maybe Madam Pomfrey heading this way. _So that's where he went, I'm not sure if I want to know why he got the school nurse. _I fall back onto my pillow as they stop in front of the bed.

"Here his is our special guest. Now, if you would be so kind Poppy to perform the spell," smiles Dumbledore as he sits on the chair he vacated earlier.

Just as Pomfrey is getting ready to say the spell I nervously ask, "Wait! Why is she going to use a spell on me, and what does it do?" I'm glancing back and forth from the Headmaster to the wand in Madam Pomfrey's hand.

"There's no need to worry. This spell is only going to tell us if you have family in Hogwarts and if you do, it will tell us who they are," Pomfrey says in a calming tone. _That doesn't sound too bad. Although I still rather not know the people who will abandon me one day._

I nod my head in a way that says 'I'm okay with what's about to happen'. I have no idea how well that came across. Pomfrey nods her head back and continues on with waving her arm and muttering a spell in some crazy Latin, I think.

With one last wave of her wand, a piece of parchment appears on my lap. It's not big but it looks like it has a lot written on it. _I either have a lot of family I don't know about or it explains the secrets of the universe. I hope it's the latter because that would be so much cooler. _She picks up the parchment then gasps.

"What is it?" I ask worry etched into my face. My hands are in my lap twitching slightly, while I think _Please let it be the secrets of the universe!_ I really don't want to know who my real parents are.

"Well, Albus it seems this young boy does indeed have family here at Hogwarts," says Pomfrey with a curious tone, _Lovely, I have magical parents. Wait a minute that would have to mean that the world of Harry Potter is a true story, and I'm still in the same universe just in the wrong time…Oh god! This can't be happening!_

Dumbledore smiles, "Well, who are his parents then?" his hands are in his lap but that twinkle in his eye got brighter. _Why do I feel like I'm not going to like who my parents are?_

She hesitates, "It seems that young Atlas is the son of one Harry Potter," my eyes go wide,_ what_, "and one Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore simply chuckles.

My mouth is hanging open, my hands are pulling at my hair, and I feel like I'm going to start hyperventilating soon; all that's going through my mind is _Oh my god! The fangirls were right!_

"You've got to be kidding me!" I scream all hysterical, "Guys can't get pregnant!" _Okay, I know according to Fanfiction they can, but seriously. I'm trying to ignore the fact of who my "parents" are but male pregnancy is ridiculous! That means I actually have to be careful, if I ever actually date someone._

Madam Pomfrey scowls at me, while Dumbledore continues smiling, "Actually, male wizards who are exceptionally powerful can get pregnant, or they can choose to use a potion." I nod though I don't feel any better.

"Poppy can you go retrieve Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, while I remain here with Mr. Anderson?" she nods and walks away leaving me with the Headmaster. We sit in silence as I relax into my bedhoping it will swallow me up.

_My god, I'm probably the result of a one night stand or a failed relationship. Why else would Harry Potter the boy who wants a huge family with Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy the kid who needs an heir dump their kid? I mean really who would want me? _I sigh; I really should stop thinking like that. It's not helping my sanity. I lean further pack into the bed and cocoon myself in the blankets. Why isn't Dumbledore talking? I would have thought he would be explaining things or telling stories of the past. Oh well, silence works too.

We're still sitting in silence when we hear people coming. It's not hard to hear because they seem to be arguing about something really quietly. _I wonder what they're fighting about this time. _I peek out of my cocoon just in time so see Draco and Harry walk up, whispering in harsh tones to each other.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy so nice of you to join us," smiles Dumbledore, waving his hand making two chairs appear out of now where. This magic thing is going to get some getting used to. _I wonder if my freaking abilities are magic, probably, or they're from a freaking accident, or I'm a mutant. Anyway, back to what's happening in the real world. _

"What are we doing here, professor?" asks Harry while glancing at me a look of wonder or curiosity in his eyes. _I'm I really that fascinating? At least Draco isn't staring like that. He seems totally indifferent. _

"Ah, about that, it seems like are guest here," he points at me, "is from the future and happens to be related to both you and Mr. Malfoy." I do believe his smile has gotten bigger and that twinkle in his eye is brighter. I plop my hands on my lap and stare at the wall wishing I wasn't here anymore.

I glance quickly at them, and to my surprise they're holding hands with tears in their eyes. _What? Why would they look like that? _I can't look away because after a couple seconds Harry jumps onto the bed and hugs me.

"Why are you hugging me?" I mumble. Harry pulls back a little confusion etched onto his face; behind him Draco chuckles.

Harry gives a smile, "Why wouldn't I? I have a son with the man I love of course I'm going to hug you." His smile becomes wider and Draco stands up and joins Harry on the bed with me. _What? He loves Draco, but then why the hell did they give me away?! _

I hear Dumbledore sigh, "Boys, Atlas here was adopted. He never knew either of you." The twinkle faded, while Harry and Draco's faces morphed into sadness. Them they all turned to me.

I sigh again, then reach over and grab my glasses and reluctantly put them on. I figure if I'm going to talk to these people, I might as well be able to see them clearly. I shift them around until they're sitting comfortably on my face. So now my emerald eyes are blocked by silver, square-ish, wireframe glasses, _I look like a nerd with these things on. My eyesight isn't even that bad only the edges of everything are blurry. _

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" I nervously ask after noticing they all seem shocked.

Harry gulps, "You look a lot like me with those glasses on." He's twitching like mad, and that's an interesting observation. _I honestly have no idea why that is shocking to them. I'm not surprised because if I slick my hair back I look like Draco, and I only know that 'cause I was bored one afternoon._

I raise an eyebrow, "So?" Draco glares at me, and Harry is fidgeting like a hyper five year old told to sit still. _Why are people so weird? Why is Draco glaring at me, anyway? I didn't do anything._

"What? Why are you glaring?" I growl, my frustration becoming known.


End file.
